Emmett meets the fan girl of his dreams
by JonasCullenWifey
Summary: Emmett wants a family of his own. Male bonding with Jacob   just as friends btw , taking Nessie down La Push and meets the most beautiful girl he ever led eyes on. she is also a fan. i suck at summaries. please give it a chance, and review. i promise i'


Desclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish.

Writers note : Rosalie is not Emmett's other half, There is no treaty and vampire's aren't scary as people might think they are in this real world- only for this story anyway. I was going to write this about Edward but he is way too good for anyone and Bella can't be replaced by anyone. On the other hand Emmett is my favorite and I can change his story if I want to lol- enjoy! Here we go…

It was the usual day in Forks, rained in the morning now it's just the 'grey ugly sky' like Renesmee refers to it. There was nothing special going on at the Cullen's house, Edward reading everyone's thoughts, Alice describing what's going to happen in the next minute and Jasper playing the peace maker. While Emmett was locked in his room playing with Nessie. She was the only person that understood his goofiness and never judged him.

"Jacob is not here uncle Em" she frowned. "Yes I know but he can't be here all day long, he can get busy with his dog stuff"

"It's called werewolf" she explained. Emmett wasn't his usual self that day, he wasn't happy and cheery like he usually is and he could see that his niece wasn't enjoying her time with him like she used too. "do you want to go down La Push and maybe you can see Jacob there?" he asked faking a smile. She didn't have to reply a yes, he got it, she started jumping and kissing Emmett on the cheek, which obviously meant 'yeah- what-the-hell-are-we-waiting-for-then'. "Good then go get dressed, I'll wait for you here" by that she ran out of the room. And he could hear that she was downstairs in just seconds. He pulled a jumper on and a pair of socks, and his favorite sneakers and he was beach ready. A few minutes Later Nessie returned wearing her Dora pink raincoat and her favorite chocolate brown suede boots. He picked her up and brushed her rose cheeks, then gave her a kiss. He sighed knowing that he will never have his own family or at least biological kids.

"Mummy said no funny business "he smirked and said "there won't" he knew that Edward will tell her now what he said and she will be a little more comfortable with him taking her daughter out.

They drove down La Push to find Jacob with Claire on the beach; he loved taking care of her when Quil couldn't. "Hello Jacob" the little one ran on him. "Hey baby girl, Hey Em"

Emmett just smiled, he usually would say something really quirky, Jacob also noticed that something was wrong with him, so he asked " are you okay Emmett, you look kind of down?" he was worried about him , Since Jacob Imprinted on Renesmee and started spending days and night at the Cullen's, he made quick friends with the vampire. He was funny and he didn't mind having a dog around him, so that helped. "Yeah personal issues" Emmett responded. He then sat beside Jacob, looking at Claire and Nessie playing like the true best friends they were. He couldn't talk for a few seconds, it's like he was going to choke in his own words. "Do you want to start a family soon Jacob?" Jacob then snorted a laugh "you know I'm waiting for Nessie".

"Right I forgot sorry" he said holding his knees. "Why, do you?" Jacob got interested. Since almost every werewolf imprinted on someone, Emmett was the person he was spending most of his time with and they always talked about the stuff, they couldn't talk to anyone else about. "Yeah like anyone would want to marry and have kids with a vampire" he scoffed.

"Well Bella did."

"Eww you want me to date Bella? She is married to my brother"

"God no, I meant Bella wanted to date and have a family with Edward, so you might find you princess soon too, it's not like you have a deadline dude, you will live forever, grandpa" this made Emmett laugh.

"No Claire "Jacob Warned the little girl as she was about to put little pebbles in her mouth "be a good girl like Nessie". Nessie felt proud and winked at him. "You care if I go for a walk, or should I take Nessie with me?" Emmett asked, not wanting to take advantage of Jacob.

"No dude, I'll take care of her, go figure out your life"

He did go for a walk, and he did try to figure out his life.

Someone stopped him then "Emmett?" a sweet voice asked from just inches behind him. As he turned and faced her, he was amazed with what he saw. A girl maybe an eighteen year old, with a smile that made the "grey sky" fade and the sun to come up, with huge red curls, which reminded him of Victoria for a second.

"Yes?"

"Um can you sign my book, my mom loves the Twilight saga"

See vampires were a part of today's culture, they weren't as scary as we used to picture them, and Carlisle got permission from Aro to share his family vampire adventures with the world. People loved the books in fact teen girls went crazy over the guys, both the vampire's and the werewolves, and the most important thing is that Charlie and Renee were getting used to it now too.

"Is your mom, happened to be two inches away from me? Really young, with red long curly hair" he grinned. She nodded. "What's the name sweetheart?"

"Vicky "he couldn't help but laugh as she already reminded him of Victoria earlier. , he retuned her now signed books " here you go, Vicky" she looked very excited and by that she threw her hands around his waist and hugged him " Thank you, I love you so much" she said. _Well that's _weird he thought, but he enjoyed the hug, she smelled like pineapples, and he loved that. He was clearly in love with her instantly too. "You know, you should come over tonight, we have guests, well Seth, Jacob and Charlie and you should come, I never have friends over anyway."

"Well yeah, I do want to meet the author anyway" she joked, she then handed him her business card and they hugged. He watched her leaving "maybe I did find the girl of my dreams anyway" he laughed.

He walked back to Jacob and the little girls with a grin on his face- finally, "hey dog"

"Something tells me, you're back to your usual life- or whatever yours is called" he laughed.

"I met a girl" Emmett explained.

"Emmett, don't settle with anyone just so you can say 'I have a girlfriend', love needs time anyway"

"Great speech doctor Phil but she is the prettiest most amazing, funny, loving girl" the girls gave him the death stare " um apart from Nessie and Claire, they are the cutest obviously" he said scared. The girls then threw him each a kiss and he returned with thumbs up.

"She's coming for dinner later" he proudly grinned.

"Good I can meet her then"

"Jacob, you better shower I need to make a good impression. "I will trust me" they both laughed but it was time for Emmett and Renesmee to leave then.

"Good" he smirked, he gave Jacob a manly hug and called Nessie "come on princess, we have dinner to make, bye Claire"

She waved at Emmett and Nessie and the guys did their handshake. "Love" Jacob laughed. They made kissy sarcastic faces at each other and the girls laughed.

"I love you Jacob, can't wait to play tonight"

"I love you to Nessie"

And by that they left.

I wrote this at midnight, and I checked it twice, hopefully there's no spelling. Please Review. It would mean the world to me.

Love you all


End file.
